Craig's Thoughts
by The Truth's Lie
Summary: Companion fic to Tweek's World by The-Dyslexic-Dinosaur. His friends advised Craig to break up with Tweek but he dismissed the idea quickly. They wouldn't understand. Tweek was sweet, Tweek was kind and Tweek was the best thing that ever happened to him.


He was beautiful.

Most people looked at Tweek and thought, freak, dork, spaz, pyscho. Not Craig. To Craig, Tweek was beautiful. Absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful. Tweek floated on clouds, a silly secretive grin always present on his face, like he knew something you didn't.

Craig wanted more than anything to know what he was grinning about. _Haha _his smile seemed to say _Ha freaking ha. _It mocked him, everything about Tweek seemed to mock him, dancing away from his grasp with a smile and twinkling eyes.

The blonde didn't walk; he floated, skipped, glided, but never walked. Nothing ever bothered him, he took everything in stride, drinking coffee and laughing away. Tweek was childlike, looking at reality with large, unseeing eyes as he focused on his own little world.

Craig wanted to be there for Tweek, to guide him back to reality, to hug and kiss him until the boy was forcibly snapped back to where the normal people lived. But he couldn't do it. For one simple reason, Craig would never try to force Tweek into being what he wasn't.

Happiness.

Tweek was happy the way he was. The blonde was free from the pain of reality, he knew nothing of war, starvation or sickness, he had delved deep into his mind and remained there, shielding himself from anything and everything.

At his wits end Craig decided to do what he had always wanted. He asked Tweek out. To his surprise the blonde simply laughed into the phone and agreed, not mocking or expressing excitement, he was simply being Tweek.

Then it was Craig who found himself being changed, not Tweek. Simple and boring wasn't enough, it was awful compared to the world Tweek had showed him. A world where there was color, texture, love and happiness. But Craig wasn't satisfied, not yet. Because to his horror, he found that dating Tweek had NOT gotten rid of the tension, it only made one thing very clear.

He loved Tweek.

Craig loved Tweek intensely and found himself torn between two worlds. Craig loved Tweek. And Tweek loved Craig, but as much as he loved the world Tweek lived in, he was firmly stuck in his as well. Tweek's world was dangerous, but addicting, like being high. Tweek was made for his world; he fit in there, where nothing mattered but happiness and color. Tweek could easily loose himself, a few sips of coffee and he was gone, laughing and smiling, unburdened by the thoughts that haunted him at night.

Craig's world was different. His world was safe and boring, nothing bad could happen there, but was it worth living in shades of grey? Where love was simply something to read about? What was more important, safety or happiness?

Was it worth Tweek's safety if he was depressed and scared?

Was it worth Tweek's happiness if he was in constant danger?

Tweek was happy the way he was and often told Craig that, smiling from ear to ear. Tweek loved to dance in the snow with nothing more that toe-socks, a shirt and shorts on, Tweek loved to wander around the forest unburdened, travelling without food, water or maps. Tweek didn't care that he was beaten daily, or he often only had one meal a day, Tweek didn't mind being 16 and weighing only 94 pounds, bones jutting out from pale skin.

It made Craig sick. He wanted Tweek to be happy AND safe; he would die if it meant that Tweek would be taken care of. He wanted Tweek to smile that smile of his while he wasn't dripping with melted snow, without cradling a broken bone or busted lip or bruised face, he wanted Tweek to laugh because of something Craig said, not because Craig had found him three days after the blond had went missing in the forest.

His friends advised Craig to break up with Tweek but he dismissed the idea quickly. They wouldn't understand. Tweek was sweet, Tweek was kind and Tweek was the best thing that ever happened to him. His dark world showed hints of color, he didn't just survive anymore, he lived.

Tweek was like a drug, painful and often Craig wondered if asking him out had been a good choice, but he couldn't imagine a world without Tweek, it was too horrible. Craig loved Tweek and Tweek loved Craig, whatever decision they make, they would make together. Craig was in too deep to let Tweek go and Tweek didn't want to go either way.

Being with Tweek was painful, it seemed like his heart was burning as he choked back tears of gasoline and gasps of fossil fumes, when Tweek was around, Craig didn't believe there was anything more painful, every moment with Tweek was like digging a hole in his heart as he watched his love fall and get back up again. His Alpha Male instincts screamed at him, a nagging shrill voice that reminded him of his mother, _save him! _it screamed. _He is going to get hurt! He could DIE! Save him, protect him, lock him up but for god's sake make the pain **STOP. **_

Then Tweek would laugh, and his heart would piece itself back together, cooling its flames until it sat warm and comforted in his chest, purring like a cat as Tweek's delicate arms wrapped around his chest. Tweek would kiss him and take his breath away, sweet air refilling his burned lungs, Tweek would notice his tears and wipe them away, smooth hands electrifying his skin until it seemed nothing else existed but himself and Tweek. Then, and only then, Tweek would smile and everything would be perfect.

To other people, Tweek was fucked up, but not to Craig, to Craig, he was everything. He was color, he was air, he was food, he was the very core of love. When they were together Craig felt he could fly, race The Flash, wrestle Hulk, kill Kenny, there was nothing he couldn't do with that blonde by his side, smiling that smile of his and laughing at a joke only he got and the feeling was absolutley beautiful.


End file.
